


Oh yeah, I'm a lesbian

by orphan_account



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Acceptance, Clint is a good friend, Coming Out, Dom Natasha, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Natasha's in love with the reader, Secrets, Smut, Strap-Ons, The reader loves Natasha as well, finally acknowledges she's gay, whether she believes it or not Sharon's dating Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 05:53:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7087885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>@captainblackhill request : the reader overhears Natasha confesses to Clint that she's a lesbian and she's in love with the reader but she's afraid the reader will reject her. Later on the reader calls Natasha into her room and confronts her about what she heard and tells her she has feelings for her. Natasha rides the reader who is wearing a strap on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh yeah, I'm a lesbian

"Sharon you are a lifesaver ! ! ! " I hugged my best friend as I slipped on the flats she brought me.

"Don't mention it y/n, I know if I was in your position you would help me out as well" Sharon leaned against my desk as placed my heals in my bag.

"That's true"

"What happened again if you don't mind me asking"

"I was running down the hall and tripped" I replied

"Hahaha your are the clumsiest avengers ever" Sharon started to laugh

"Hey don't go there Carter, you haven't seen your boyfriend in the battlefield. 99% of the time he smacks his face with his own shield when we're out on missions"

"He's not my boyfriend ! ! !" Sharon complained

"Sure hun whatever you say"

"Alright missy let's bring up your love life then" Sharon challenged me

"Ha what love life" I huffed out

"What happened to Carmen from accounting, I thought you two hit it off?"

"She's too high maintenance and indecisive" I sighed "I just want a woman who isn't afraid to get dirty and knows what she likes"

"That came off dirty" Sharon snickered

"I know. I want someone like-"

"Like Natasha?" Sharon interrupted

"Exactly like Natasha, sadly she not into girls so that's why I'm still on the search-"

"For your tomboy Cinderella" Sharon finished my sentence.

"Yup" I finally looked back at my desk and noticed I had paper work to do. "Ah crap I forgot I needed to have these mailed in tomorrow. I'm sorry Sharon I need to get back to work"

"That's alright I was going to go have lunch with Steve" I watched as the blonde made her way to the door.

"HAVE FUN ON YOUR DATE" I shouted and she stepped out.

"ITS NOT A DATE ! ! ! !" Sharon shouted back as she closed my door. I nodded my head knowing fully well it was a date but frowned when realized the paperwork was going to take up the rest of my day.

*Time skip Natasha pov.*

"Clint I need to tell you something" I started tapping my fingers on my knee as I sat on my bed. I've been hiding something from the entire team and its eating me up inside to the point that I need to reveal it someone.

"Nat what's wrong, I've never seen you this nervous before in my entire life" Clint had a concern look on his face.

"I'm honestly scared to say it because once I do it's official."

"Natasha tell me please what's going on" I looked at him.

"I'm gay" I sighed as I finally told someone one of my deepest secrets.

"Oh nat come here" he made me stand up and gave me a tight hug. I hugged him back just as tight. "I'm so proud of you. I'm glad you told me"

"Thank you Clint it feels so nice to actually say it. I'm gay, I can be who I really am now" we spend the next hour talking about why I've been keeping my sexual preference a secret.

"So has anyone from the team caught your eye, you know there are a lot of hot women on the team" Clint was already going back to his old self.

"There is someone, I've actually fallen quiet hard for them. To the point where it's love now" I started bite my lip.

"Well out with it woman, who is it"

"It's y/n" I smiled at the sound of her name.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP" Clint shouted.

"Clint shut up ! ! !"

"Noooo you love y/n ! ! ! Oh my gosh you two would be perfect together ! ! ! When are you going to tell her and can I be there"

"I'm not telling her Clint"

"Why ! ! !" His excitement disappeared

"I barely acknowledged that I was gay and that I'm in love with y/n. I don't need that progress to end if she says she doesn't feel the same way."

"I understand I'm not going to pressure you into doing something you don't want to. Especially if it took you a lot to talk about it to me."

*y/n pov*

The paperwork took longer than I thought and before I knew it it was 9:00. I dragged my feet down the hallway of the compound to get to my room when I heard my name being mentioned.

"It's y/n" I realized I was in front of Natasha's bedroom. I know it is wrong but I pressed my ear against her door to hear what she was saying.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP" Clint shouted and I muffled my laugh.

"Clint shut up ! ! !"

"Noooo you love y/n ! ! ! " oh my gosh Natasha's in love with me, I didn't even know she was into girls.

"I'm not telling her Clint"

"Why ! ! !" I noticed clint's excitement disappearing.

"I barely acknowledged that I was gay and that I'm in love with y/n. I don't need that progress to end if she says she doesn't feel the same way." With that I went straight to my room to think of ways to get Natasha to admit her feelings.

*time skip*

It's been a week since I overheard Natasha telling Clint that she was in love with me. Since then I've been thinking up ways to get Natasha to admit her feelings for me. I ultimately decided to just sit her down in my room and tell her I heard her the other day. I know it could totally backfire and she'll never want to be near me again but it's worth the risk. It's worth the risk because we both clearly like each other she just needs to know that I feel the same way. That's why I told Friday to let Natasha know that I wanted to talk to her when she got back from training, which wasn't until late at night.

"Y/n? Friday said you wanted to talk?" Natasha voice came from the other side of my door.

"Come in" I shouted as I put my hair in a ponytail before I watched Natasha enter my bedroom.

"What's up"

"Um there is really no way to transition into what I want to say so I'm just going to say it." I took a deep breath. "I overheard you and Clint the other night"

"I don't know what you're talking about" Natasha was trying to avoid eye contact.

"Nat it's ok, I know and I want you to know that I feel the same way." I confessed.

"You know it's rude to eavesdrop"

"Yeah well I couldn't help it when I heard my name I had to listen. And before you say it I know you were talking about me because I'm the only one that is named y/n here and at work" I reached out and held her hand. "I really like you Natasha and I would never reject you" I cautiously leaned in and kissed her cheek. I felt her tense a little bit but soon felt her hands slipping from mine and landing around my waist.

"I am in love with you y/n y/l/n" Natasha whispered before I felt her her lips on mine. It was a slow and cautious and it felt so right. One of my hands rested on the back of her neck while the other was on her lower back.

"I am in love with you too Natasha" I managed to say against her lips before I felt her slide her tongue in my mouth. I slowly started to walk backwards towards my bed until my back hit the mattress. Rolling us over I was on top her and started rolling my hips against her. I slipped my hand under her shirt before lifting it off her body.

"You're so fucking hot nat" I moaned as I removed her bra, revealing her beautifully round breasts. Soon all over our clothes were tossed off the bed and we were making out. I started playing with her clit as she was biting my lower lip. "Tell me what you want nat" I inserted two fingers inside her before I circled my tongue around her left nipple.

"I want to fuck with a strap-on" she moaned as I rubbed my thumb over her clit.

"I'll be back then" removing my fingers, I got off the bed before I made my way into my closet and pulled out my double sided strap-on. I put it on and moaned as I inserted my end inside me. Turning around I noticed Natasha was on her elbows and looking at my direction. I smirked as I strutted my way over to her, her side of the strap on was swinging back and forth as I walked. Once on the bed I spread her legs I began to tease her entrance but her hand stopped me from entering her.

"Wait can u be on top?" she asked, I got off her and laid down before she got on top of me. "Oh I like this view better" I watched as she guided the fake cock to her pussy and lowered herself, causing my side of the strap on to go further inside me.

"Fuck" we moaned as she started to rock her hips, slow but rough.

"Oh fuck" she dug her fingernails into my waist as she began to get rougher, her breasts bounce gloriously. I massaged them tenderly as our breaths began to get shallow.

"Yes yes yes oh nat just like that" I was pulling on her hair as she started to bit my collarbone.

"I'm going to cum y/n, I don't think I can hold it" I had a firm grip on her hair as she held onto my ass if her life depended on it. Her movements were becoming erratic and I knew she wasn't lying.

"Cum for me nat" I pulled her hair so she would look at me. There was a fire in her eye that was turning me on so bad. Her lips were on mine once again as she fucked me harder, making me moan into the kiss. Not to long after did I feel my orgasm coming. "NAT ! ! ! ! ! YESSSSSSS AHHHHH FUCK" I arched my back in ecstasy.

"Y/N ! ! ! !" Natasha shouted as I watched her cum. After we both came down from our high Natasha got up and laid down while I got up and removed the strap-on. Tossing it to the side and joined Natasha under the covers where were still trying to catch our breaths. "Oh I could get used to this" Natasha pulled me into an embrace.

"Me too, I never thought this would happen but I'm glad it did." I peppered her jaw with kisses. "I love you nat and if you want to wait until you're comfortable enough to come out we can keep us a secret." I wasn't sure if she was going to come out to the team yet so I want to reassure her it was ok.

"Thank you y/n but I'm so tire of hiding this part of me. Tomorrow I'll tell the team, and I love you too" we continued to kiss until we fell asleep.

*the next day*

I woke up to the feeling of plump lips against my naked shoulder. I turned around and noticed Natasha's green eyes looking back at me.

"Good morning y/n"

"Good morning nat are you ready?" I replied

"As ready as I'll ever be" we got out of bed and started getting dressed. When I turned around I realize Natasha was putting on my clothes, leaving hers on the floor.

"You look good in my clothes babe" I rested my hands on her waist before pecking her lips.

"I know, now let's go get breakfast" we stepped out of my room and made our way into the kitchen to breakfast before joining everyone in the dinning room.

"Morning guys" I smiled at the team, Natasha following closely behind.

"Morning" they all said while they eyed Natasha.

"Um Natasha, why are you wearing y/n clothes?" Vision asked the question everyone but Clint was thinking. He already knew and he was smiling with pride that his best friend is happy.

"We're dating now" Natasha started causing everyone to stare at us confused. "Oh yeah I'm a lesbian by the way" Natasha finished and I kissed her lips.

"I did not see that coming" Tony whispered

"Hey that's my line" Pietro glared at Tony as Natasha and I sat down with everyone who were still in shock of our news.


End file.
